After A While
by Alastar
Summary: *Very, very sad songfic* Lizzie visits Gordo's grave after an untimely death, and she pours out her heart. (Warning: This is a tearjerker.)


I was listening to this CD the other day when I came opon the perfect song for a songfic where Gordo was dead. Its by Detrick Haddon, and its so sad. You gotta listen to it sometime. I don't know the title, cuz it was on a burned CD and it didn't have the titles written on it, but the CD is called Lost & Found. Sad, sad, sad.  
  
**************************  
  
My black skirt got caught in the wind as I walked across the soft grass on the spring day. Such a nice spring day for such a horrible occasion. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of the flowers I was carrying. I reached where you were, and I laid the flowers on the grave. Your grave. I never, never thought I was see your grave. I touched the granite stone and traced the words.   
  
David Zephyr Gordon  
  
1988-2003  
  
Beloved son, friend, and director  
  
We'll miss you, Gordo  
Tears rolled down my cheeks freely. No, no, no, Gordo! This was not supposed to happen. You were the one who was always there for me! How would I survive without you? Before graduation last year, you promised you weren't going anywhere. You PROMISED. Yet here it is, not even sixth months later, and you're gone, Gordo.   
*How can I forget,  
the times you held my hand,  
and wiped the tears from my eyes?*  
You were the rock in my life, Gordo. The thing that kept everything working, real, and stable. I don't know what I'm going to do know. There will never be any 'Lizzie and Gordo' again. I actually thought we'd wind up married one day, Gordo. Isn't that funny? I bet if you were alive, you'd either laugh at that, or kiss me. I don't know which one.   
  
I regret I've only kissed you once, and on the cheek. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you. I just got a call, and you were dead.   
  
Remember that time...that time after I broke up with Ronny Jacobs, the paper boy? I remember that Gordo. You were so...sweet. You made me feel so much better. Thats one of my favorite memories.  
  
You were always there for me, Gordo.  
  
  
*How can I forget,  
that when I needed someone  
you were right by my side?*  
Sometimes, I swear, I think you were so close to confessing that you loved me. That time with the Ronny thing, like I already mentioned...The murder mystery party, that time after I wrote that advice column...  
  
Were you Confused Guy?  
  
I guess I'll never know now, at least not until I die myself. I know you'll be there, waiting for me in Heaven. Grinning that goofy grin, with your curls all messy and perfect.  
  
I can't wait, no pun intended.  
  
*I know you had to be an angel in disguise,   
sent by God to bring joy to my life.  
And now you've gone back home,   
And I want you to know...*  
We had such a good friendship. I'll never ever, ever find another friend like you, Gordo. Never.   
  
You understand me better than anyone. Better than Miranda, or even my parents. How am I going to survive without someone who understands me like you do.   
  
I've thought about you constantly for the last three days. Its hard to believe you were alive four days ago. So much has changed. I close my eyes and remember strange things. Like the time I tried to change myself for Ethan. You thought I was perfect the way I was, didn't you? If I had known dancing with you that night would be one of the last times I held you...would I have tried to savor the moment more? Would I have told you I loved you?  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you.  
  
You always told me I was beautiful, pretty perfect. I looked into the mirror this morning, and the person staring back at me was not beautiful. She was a wreck, terribly empty and full of greif.  
  
This has hurt me so much. I can't wait until I see you again.  
*I still hear your voice,  
I still feel your touch,  
And when I close my eyes,  
I can see your smile.  
And though you've gone away,  
To a better place,  
I can't wait to be with you,  
After a while.  
After a while.*  
"Lizzie?"  
  
My mother stood there, her own tearstained face full of worry. I wiped my eyes. "I'm coming Mom...just one more second." She nodded, understanding, and went back to the car to wait with Matt and Dad.  
  
Goodbye, Gordo. I'll see you again...after a while.  
  
***************************  
  
Oh no, poor Lizzie! This was just a one-shot songfic for a song that made me cry. I didn't say how Gordo died, because it wasn't important. Draw your own conclusions.  
  
Review. 


End file.
